


in the craters left by shooting stars, what remains

by Meatball42



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Conversations, Family, Gen, Regret, Rey is related to someone or other, Strategy & Tactics, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's General gives him a mission while he waits for Finn to wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the craters left by shooting stars, what remains

Poe wasn’t waiting for Leia at Finn’s bedside, but he wasn’t surprised, either, when she entered the ICU. She stopped across from him on the other side of Finn’s pod. The medical droid bumbled its way out of the room, respectfully.

After a minute of silence, Poe looked up from his tablet and gave her his full attention.

The general looked the worse for the last few weeks of planning, and- to those who knew her- worse for the sorrows of the last few days, as well. It wasn’t visible in her hair, which was locked down in her typical no-nonsense style, or her clothing, which was crisp and put-together as ever. Her eyes showed what haunted her, and the lines around her face which had darkened, deepened, since the loss of her companion and the final betrayal of her blood.

Poe raised an eyebrow.

“We’ll have to watch this one,” Leia murmured. Her ever-clear eyes were flinty and cold as she took in the features of the Stormtrooper who’d rescued her campaign; the one whose plan had brought Solo within reach of their son. The instruments surrounding Finn bleeped and spiked and carried on, while the man himself sweated and slept and, hopefully, healed.

“He showed promise,” Poe offered. It wasn’t often he saw Leia this still, statuesque. Only when she thought her deepest did she come to a complete stop. And Finn, while a miracle and a blessing for the Resistance, did not merit the appearance of the chess master.

“I agree. And his connection to the girl is very strong.”

Poe put his tablet to the side, considering the issue from a strategic perspective for the first time, and coming to a surprising conclusion. “You’re…”

“I’m not afraid,” Leia interrupted, shooting him a look that mixed familiar cruelty with playful disdain. “But I am concerned.”

“Of course,” Poe conceded. “They’re new to us, with unknown power, and have made names for themselves.” He glanced at Finn, lying ignorantly on the medical bed, and felt a burst of disappointment. He’d had such high hopes for friendship with the brave Stormtrooper.

“Luke will keep watch on his student,” Leia said quietly, already back to her thoughts after Poe’s misstep, “but he has… failed, in the past. Luke followed the ways of the Jedi Order that fell before we were born. He wanted them to avoid relationships, shun deep friendships or love. That way did not work.”

Poe remained silent.

“Maybe, if he’d allowed that support…”

Leia’s expression was frustratingly blank. Poe looked at Finn to avoid staring at her, mostly because he knew she wouldn’t want anyone to see her so distraught.

Finally, after long minutes, Leia turned back to Poe. “This one likes you already. You should build on that and make friends with Rey. I won’t see another Kylo Ren come out of my--” She stopped herself, cast Poe an uncertain glance.

Poe rolled his eyes. “I know who she is,” he commented. “I may not have the Force, but I’m not blind.”

“Then you know how important it is that she is not alone.”

Poe sat forward in is chair, resting his forearms on his legs. “Of course I do,” he said bitterly. Then, sighing, “I’ve mentored up-and-comers before, done bodyguarding duty. This shouldn’t be a problem.”

“This is no simple assignment,” Leia warned. “You’ll have to protect them from outside influences and attacks, and- you’ll have to watch them. This one was raised at the heart of the First Order, and far too many Jedi have fallen to the Darkness.”

Poe looked up and saw fear in Leia’s eyes, despite her protests. He forced away his own doubts and summoned steel into his spine, for her. “Darkness calls to hatred, which comes from fear. But knowing fear does not mean either Finn or Rey will give in to evil. They’ve seen the worst of this galaxy, and it brought them to us.”

He stood up and reached across Finn’s bed. Leia clenched her jaw, but took his hand. “You have always trusted me because of my family. Don’t distrust Rey despite hers.”

Leia snorted. “ _ Your _ family never betrayed me.”

“Neither has hers,” Poe countered. “As far as she knows. She’s never had a family, and neither has Finn. They’re blank slates, in that way. So that’s where I’ll start.”

Leia’s hand tightened around his, and Poe returned the pressure. Light returned to her eyes, maybe just a distant star’s worth, but some small, scared part of Poe sighed in relief. The Princess of legend, the General of reality, was not defeated.

“I’ll trust you with them,” she said quietly.

Poe felt the weight of her trust more than any other responsibility. They looked down at Finn together, and Poe knew that he was staring at the future.

He wouldn’t let any of them down.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to expand this, please do so, and please let me read when you're done. I simply don't have the chops in this fandom, but I would adore reading a fic where Poe was assigned to be Finn & Rey's new bestie instead of simply falling in after the movies. Or if it has already been written, let me know?!


End file.
